The following information is provided to assist the reader in understanding technologies disclosed below and the environment in which such technologies may typically be used. The terms used herein are not intended to be limited to any particular narrow interpretation unless clearly stated otherwise in this document. References set forth herein may facilitate understanding of the technologies or the background thereof. The disclosure of all references cited herein are incorporated by reference.
In licensing or activating drivers it is important to fully evaluate the vehicle operator's or driver's capability in controlling an automobile or other motorized vehicle. Evaluation of drivers is important, whether the driver to be evaluated is, for example, a youthful new driver, an older driver or a medically impaired driver. Furthermore, automated control system or systems adapted to assist in control of one or more aspects of a vehicle's operation should be adequately evaluated prior to implementing the system(s). It is very desirable to provide improved systems and methods for evaluating human drivers and automated control systems.